1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lifters and, more specifically, to a pedal operated device to facilitate moving an articulated load from a lowered position to a raised position and returning the load to the lowered position.
To this end, the device includes a base member with an attached support member supporting a first pedal. A second pedal is pivotally connected to the first pedal. A link is pivotally connected to the first pedal adjacent one end of the link and the link is secured to seat adjacent a second end of the link. The load is moved to the raised position by the user applying foot pressure to the first pedal. The user is able to return the seat to the lowered position from the raised position by foot pressure on the second pedal.
The device may be provided with a biasing member fastened between an anchor and an adjusting mechanism. The anchor may be secured to the first pedal and the adjusting mechanism may be secured to either the support member or the base. The adjusting member allows the user to adjust the speed of the load during its descent while moving from the raised position to the lowered position. The adjusting mechanism also allows the user to adjust the amount of assist the biasing member provides during the load ascent while moving from the lowered position to the raised position.
The instant invention additionally may include a sliding stop member adjustably fastened to the base thereby enabling the user to vary the length of the base member length and to lock the sliding stop in a desired position.
The present invention is shown in use with a toilet seat but is not limited to this use. It is envisioned that the pedal operated device may be employed on pivotal loads such as but not limited to doors, lids, or any other pivotal load where it is desired to enable the user to move the load by employing foot pressure. It is possible to locate the device in relation to the load where the user could employ other parts of the body to operate the first and second pedals. The present invention shall not be limited to be operated by foot pressure but may be operated by any other part of the body such as but not limited to hands, arms, elbows, knees, or any other part of the body as desired by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various devices such as toilets and trash receptacles having articulated loads in the form of hinged lids and many devices have been devised to alleviate the user from having to move these lids using their hands from their closed position to an open position and vice-versa. As illustrated in the prior art, typically some type of foot operated actuator is employed.
Illustrative of these are U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,472 issued to Zeen on Aug. 20, 1918 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,016 to Kemp on Sep. 25, 1962.
While these other lifting devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.